Aisha
Aisha is a model and singer. Early Life Aisha Buttercup Blue Varcde was born on August 23rd 1988 to Amanda Varcde and Ryan Varcde. She has an older brother, Roberto Robertson Varcde. Her mother named her in hopes of liking her but once the child reached age five, she began planning a sacrifical killing. Although found out and sought help for, Amanda Varcde attempted to murder her child multiple times throughout childhood. Career In 2003 she was spotted out with boyfriend, Jonathon Vaielen and modelling poachers offered her a job. Due to her being unable to model until she turned sixteen, she had to wait several months. During this time she dyed her eyeballs a permanent shade of pink to "appear original and stand out". She featured on single, "What's Your Excuse" by Britney Boxer in 2006. Months after this she was signed to Pink Records and she released her debut album, A Flowery Life, in January 2008. The album was criticised for the "endless use of autotune". She began working on her second album in autumn 2011. Due to health issues delaying the release, she reported being sent hate on a daily basis by "Trolly The Troll". The album was released in June 2014. In 2016 she stated that she would be taking a break on her singing career, instead opting to focus on her modelling career. Public Problems She was accused of being an underage drinker in 2005. This was never proved and she always denied that she was committing such a crime. In her later years she has often been seen out at parties, drug taking and alcohol drinking. Throughout her modelling career she has been despised by many due to her sharing the same eye and hair colour as model, Margaret Rodgers. She was involved in a physical fight with Nichole Smoby in 2009. She suffered from Heffie Flu throughout 2012 and 2013. This caused the delay of the release of her second album and caused weight loss, giving her one leg larger than the other. She underwent surgery to sort the large leg and there was several complications, at one point having two tiny legs before returning to normal. Personal Life She started dating Jonathon Vaielen in 2003. They both spoke of their love with extreme happiness, claiming that they would be together forever. They became engaged in late 2011 but soon broke it off for unknown reasons. They have owned a rescue polar grizzly since 2008. In March 2017 a cheating scandal emerged when it was discovered that TT had been having a relationship with unsingle man, Jonathon Vaielen. The torrid affair ended soon after it was found out. Aisha stated that she would be remaining with Vaielen despite his sins. Despite this, in May 2017 Vaielen announced that he and TT were now a couple. Aisha was seen lurking around at the homeless part of town, wearing Steve's and an oversized hoodie, only a day later. On June 11th 2017, Jonathon Vaielen was found near death in a bush. Only five days later Aisha was arrested for the attempted murder. He has remained in a coma since and TT is often seen visiting the hospital and eating apples at his bedside.